Drunk
by redqueen-nero
Summary: Nero/Shiro/Nero. NSFW. Shiro just won't stop teasing them; they're going to show her what was what.


Random Nero/Shiro/Nero smut. NSFW.

Nerp is a nickname for the younger Nero, Nerp/Twerp.

Not cannon.

* * *

Despite her past grumblings a grievances over taking care of her 'brothers' when they had been drunk – or recovering from being drunk – Shiro had joined in this time. The three of them were sat on the couch; Shiro was at one end, with her legs lying across the laps of her brothers. The youngest of the three was in the middle, using her knee to balance his can of beer on, and the eldest at the opposite end glared at her feet while lightly poking one of her toes with his bringer.

"Quit it," she grumbled, trying to figure out why drinking was supposed to be so much fun. "Or I'll kick you. Why are we doing this again?"

They snorted in unison and she giggled. They had been in a bit of a mood when she'd arrived and the eldest decided beer was needed; the pair then powered through five or six cans while she nursed her fourth, feeling a little more than tipsy.

"Problems with the old man?" she teased in a little sing-song tone and giggled again when she was met with matching glares. Her brothers were so cute. "Face it, you're both gay for him – not that I mind, just stop denying it, ok? It's getting older than the old fart himself."

As the 'middle child' of this strange set-up, Shiro took it upon herself to tease her brothers as much as possible – usually about Dante; the youngest seemed to anger quicker than the eldest, but the results were always worth it.

Shiro swung her legs off her rest and stood; stumbling slightly as her brain reminded her that she'd had three and a half beers and was a lightweight. "This is BORING! Where's the music!?" She stumbled over to the stereo and poked her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she pressed the buttons; a rock beat shook the speakers and she stood straight, swaying her hips in time with the music.

"My brothers," she sang. "Waaant Dante! Not that I blame them – he's kinda hot!" she giggled at the looks she was getting from them. "You can't hurt your 'sister' I'm the only one you have!" She peered into the can she had and tilted her head back to down the rest of the beer, missing the look her brothers had given each other.

They stood and approached with long strides, grabbing an arm each so she couldn't get away; she gave them both a worried look and briefly wondered if they'd end up in a brawl when they suddenly leaned in, sucking harshly on her neck. Shiro gasped and arms snaked around her back to hold her steady and close to their bodies; she rolled her head back with a groan to give them more room.

If their sister wouldn't listen to them – they'd prove they weren't 'gay' for the old man.

The eldest trailed kisses up her neck and nibbled her ear lobe, causing her to whimper, and the youngest unzipped her hoodie and licked her collarbone. Somewhere in her mind, Shiro knew they shouldn't be doing this; but that part of her brain was liquored up and asleep so she didn't stop them – drunken pleasure won out in the end.

Shiro felt hands and lips roam over her stomach, teeth nipped at the soft flesh and her muscles twitched; a tongue joined the teasing, dipping just below her waistband and slowly moving back up to her belly button. Another groan and she tried to look down to see which brother was working their magic down there, but a devil bringer gently playing with her nipple blocked her view; she opted to tilt her head back again, meeting the eyes of the older one. His arm was still holding her, but at some point her own bringer had snaked around his neck and grasped his shoulder; he leaned in again to nip at her neck and massaged the breast with his bringer.

The younger Nero pulled down both her trousers and underwear then ran kisses down one of her legs before resting one on his shoulder and nipping at the inside of her thigh while working his way up; he slipped his tongue inside of her and the leg on his shoulder tensed. He teased the entrance with his tongue and she wiggled in his brother's grip.

"N-Nerp," she whined and then gasped when he did it again. There was a possessive growl from their older brother and the younger Nero shouldered Shiro's other leg from under her; their brother lowered her to the floor and they exchanged places while trailing kisses over her body. The younger brother caressed her breasts while thrusting his tongue into her mouth; she whimpered and wriggled under him as the elder Nero slipped a finger inside her and sucked a sensitive spot by her hip.

Another look passed between the brothers and they took an arm each, pulling her onto her knees. Shiro gazed at them with hazy blue eyes; drunkenness mixed with sexual pleasure, and watched them stand to release themselves – kicking away their trousers. Their sister stared at their members for a moment before taking the tip of one in her mouth and grasping the other with her human hand; they both let out a low groan.

The elder Nero tangled his fingers in her hair and his breath hitched when her tongue brushed against the slit and her teeth grazed the soft flesh; she licked the underside before taking him in her mouth again. The younger Nero panted at the soft touches of her left hand and groaned as her thumb circled the tip; her hand travelled the length of the shaft and back, and then circled the tip again. She teased him with the rhythm a few times before replacing her hand with her mouth – making him gasp.

The elder Nero knelt down behind her and gently grabbed her hips to lift her onto her knees; he positioned himself behind her and eased himself inside, causing her to whimper around her younger brother. He let out a groan of pleasure at the sound and vibrations coursing through his member and thrust his hips slightly; he gave a look to his older brother, who then pulled himself out of Shiro to the tip and then plunged himself inside of her again.

The younger brother groaned again and moved his hips to meet the thrusts of his brother to keep Shiro at a steady rhythm; he grasped her silver stands gently with his bringer. He pulled out when he felt himself reaching his climax and his brother seemed to read his mind; they switched places and the younger Nero thrust into her hard and fast – reaching he climax moments later. The elder brother groaned and came too, catching his sister by surprise; she tilted her head back to swallow but a cough followed. He knelt down and kissed her as an apology.

"Ok…" she leaned back against the younger Nero and looked between the two. "You don't want Dante."


End file.
